


Весна в картонной коробке

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Про муравья.
Series: Стихи [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Весна в картонной коробке

Так хотел бы крошечный муравей  
В чаще свежей травы огромной  
Торопиться по своей муравьиной тропе,  
Но он заперт в коробке картонной.

Он лезет на все четыре стенки,  
Он сходит потихоньку с ума  
И видит сквозь щёлку своими фасетками,  
Как в мире происходит весна.


End file.
